Elasian
The Elasians were a humanoid species native to the planet Elas in the Tellun system, in Federation space, in the Alpha Quadrant. ( , ) Biology Elasians were humanoid, and generally possessed square-shouldered builds and tan skin complexions. They have almond-shaped eyes and high cheekbones. ( ) Female Elasians were famous for their beauty. They could also produce tears that contained a psychotropic biochemical that could be absorbed through the skin. Whoever touched these tears of an Elasian woman would become infatuated with her. ( , ) Elasian men were said to have tried for centuries to eliminate the effect, without success. Doctor Leonard McCoy described it as an infection, and was eventually able to develop an antidote. ( ) The Vulcans were known to have had performed scientific studies on the species due to their unusual reproductive practices. ( ) Culture Elasian culture was noted as being socially primitive, but relatively technologically advanced (though not as much as their neighbors, the Troyians, who were fairly similar. ( ) Elasian women are treated as inferior members of the species unless they can prove their worth in a series of combat trials. Elasian Dohlmen must past these trials in order to be accepted as leaders. The bulk of Elasian men are warriors (always in uniform) and during the late 23rd century they were armed with weapons similar to the nuclear disintegrators of Terra V used in the 21st century. ( ) In the Elasian view, showing weakness was the worst thing that one could do, especially showing weakness to a non-Elasian. Thus, they tended to be aggressive and arrogant, acting superior and disdainful to others. This was particularly true for members of the Elasian nobility. In any disagreement, they would not admit defeat or give up either easily or gracefully. These attitudes made it difficult for aliens to get along with Elasians, and especially so in negotiations. Federation anthropologists found this to be the natural result of the Elasian warrior culture. Warrior virtues were widespread throughout Elasian society, and had done so for a long time, and they had a generally militaristic society. ( ) On Elas, it was common to go armed in public, as part of local custom and dress. Elasians were skilled in the use of their weapons. ( ) Elas was ruled by a monarchy, with a tribal society and semi-feudal political structure. Each Elasian first owed allegiance to a local chieftain, who could demand service from any follower who was old enough for military service. These local warlords served a regional overlord, who in turn served the Dohlman, a world-wide leader, though some important local lords could serve the Dohlman directly. A Dohlman was elected by the regional and most important local lords, choosing a new leader from their own ranks, and they ruled for life. ( ) The Council of Nobles, also called the Council of Lords, was an important body of these lords. ( ; ) The Elasian Warrantors of Peace preferred to remain among themselves in T'lingShar rather than get to know other species. ( ) Elasians * Elaan * Kryton External link * category:humanoid species category:races and cultures category:alpha Quadrant races and cultures category:federation races and cultures